redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Searat/Visit of the Vermin
Prologue (I am still working on the format. I allow Salem to fix it if he can.) The storm's fearsome thunder seemed even louder, now that Edwin's mother was angry. He had broken her precious music box full of jewels and accessories when he was tossing his ball around the house. It had always seemed so sturdy and well built, but there was no illusion before his eyes. Here the once beautiful object lay shattered at his mom's feet. The mother hare's face was a bright red shade, her eyes covered by wrinkles as she squinted at him. She had just finished scolding her son, and now, without another word, began to tug him by the ear into his room. Once they were there, Edwin held in his tears, until he heard the door close and the fading footsteps of his mother walking off. The little hare took a running jump onto his simple straw bed, and began to sob. The wailing continued on and on throughout the night, until around midnight, when he heard the door slowly open. The flash of a streak of lightning shone through the window, and the shadow of two hare ears could be seen on the floor. "Ma, go away! I want 'lone time!" the little boy shouted to the haremaid at the door. A thin, shaky voice replied softly "I am not you're mother, dearest, but your great aunt. She wanted me to tell you a story to-". He interrupted, "-to lull me to sleep so she can eat me! You can't trust that woman, Great- whatever you are." The elder finally hobbled into the room, where the candle's warm glow could reach her withered face. "You must forgive my niece, for you see, she is very tired overworked. We thought that some stories might help you stop crying, therefore letting all of us get some shut-eye. Would you like to hear some tales about me? In my childhood, I lived in the Redwall Abbey, you know." He declined her offer as she sat herself down onto the bed, "Nah, that 'k, Miz. I don' want to hear 'bout the time you did something like washin' dishes during your perfect little life in Ready wall." "Oh, but when I lived there, it was anything but perfect. There was a moment where all you could see was vermin, there was so many them. The crazy thing is, we didn't even know that all of them were among us until the very end." The harebabe's eyes began to bulge with amazement. "How come?" he asked the wrinkly, old hare. "Well, because that was a time when I didn't know a certain saying that I now use everyday." From the wide pocket in her apron, she pulled out a little wooden box. It was a hideous thing that gave splinters, was worn-down, slightly cracked, and banged-up real badly. But when Edwin's great aunt opened it up, a little ballerina made of gold emerged, twirling to a charming tune. It was actually the elder's music/jewelry box from her youth. As the sweet jingle played, the maiden said to the babe "My saying is that things are not always as they seem." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts